


Elizabeth

by litelian



Series: Warlock [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litelian/pseuds/litelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth aventurera por naturaleza, había navegado innumerables mares y atravesado desierto, había luchado contra mafiosos en Italia y Japón e incluso bebió te con la reina Isabell  II de Inglaterra, pero nada la preparo para esto……<br/>  Por cierto las flechas de Cupido duelen como una perra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sone/gifts).



> es solo algo que hice por si alguien quería saber mas sobre la abuela de stiles   
> en mi historia "el chico de la sudadera roja (y el brazalete maldito)"  
> :p

Elizabeth hoy se convertiría en Elizabeth de Stilinski, hoy sería un esplendido día para ella  

Vestida de blanco, compartiendo este día tan especial con todos sus conocidos y  amigos  más cercanos, caminando hacia el altar, Elizabeth supo que iba ser muy feliz con la persona que amaba,  pero ella también sabía que no todo en su vida había sido color de rosa y mientras caminaba hacia el atar la nostalgia de repente la golpeo.

 

La infancia de Elizabeth estuvo marcada por la crianza de los monjes shaoli que la adoptaron cuando ella era muy pequeña a causa de que perdió a sus padres en una guerra civil, los monjes eran personas amables y muy sabias y le enseñaron a cómo defenderse de cualquier peligro con una técnica muy peligrosa (además de ilegal en USA) llamada  muay boran 

 

Ella tenía el cabello castaño claro y largo,  los ojos claros de un tono azulado pero lo que más caracterizaba a Elizabeth era su sonrisa picara y sus ojos soñadores

 

Al igual que sus padres que eran historiadores Elizabeth sentía una gran pasión por el mundo y la historia, había tantas cosas por ver, por aprender y sobre todo por descubrir. Así que  sus cortos 17 años Elizabeth dejo el templo y Salió en un viaje, un viaje que ella esperaba nunca terminara, un viaje que tuvo altos y bajos y sobre todo un viaje en el que el peligro y la emoción nunca faltaban     

 

A los 23 años ya había recorrido la mitad del mundo y visto cosas que nadie podría imaginar,

Había navegado innumerables mares y atravesado desierto, había luchado contra mafiosos en Italia y Japón e incluso bebió te con la reina Isabell  II de Inglaterra, pero el problema fue Japón…

 

  Cuando había estado en Japón, un país insular de Asia,  casi es vendida como “acompañante” y es casi porque Elizabeth  quien solo se dejo capturar para descubrir  la ubicación de la base de los bandidos o “yakusas”, en el momento en el que entro a la base la echo a bajo y rescato a su amiga “ **Noshiko Yukimura** ”   aunque la verdad ella no necesitaba mucha ayuda…

 

Cuando entro en el lugar donde ponían a las chicas Noshiko ya había destrozado las jaulas y liberado a las demás chicas oh y claro noquear a los bandidos

 

Resulto ser que Noshiko era de un lugar llamado Beacon Hills y que solo estaba ahí porque sintió nostalgia por su ciudad natal, después de hablar un gran rato, ella le informa a Elizabeth que regresara a Beacon Hills por un corto periodo de tiempo y después se iría a Nueva York  también le pregunto si quería acompañarla, a lo cual recibió una respuesta afirmativa

 

Antes de llegar a su destino  se detuvieron en diversos lugares  uno de ellos fue Egipto en donde exploraron diversas tumbas y un templo que aunque sumergido bajo la arena aun podía notarse una que  otra esfinge gigante que al contrario de la griega era un hombre  no una mujer ,con  cuerpo de león y no tenia alas.

 

El templo fue el problema

 

Noshiko le había advertido acerca de que el templo estaba maldito y que contenía una gran maldición para cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar, los demás exploradores se habían reído de ellas por ser supersticiosas y que si tenían miedo solo debían decirlo. Por decir menos Elizabeth estaba molesta, pero ella había formado parte de la seguridad secreta de Inglaterra, ella no tenía nada que demostrar frente a unos machistas estúpidos por lo que guardo silencio y espero a fuera

 

Ni siquiera 5 minutos habían pasado cuando los gritos dentro del templo se escucharon y ni siquiera paso un segundo antes de que las esfinges tomaran vida y atacaran a todos, ella le dijo a Noshiko que se encargara de los sujetos dentro del templo y ella de desharía de las esfinges fue difícil y necesito mucho tiempo, pero dos horas después Elizabeth logro derrotar a las esfinges con solo una cuerda y vasto conocimiento egiptólogo

 

Cuando Noshiko salió del templo ella acabo con las esfinges paralizadas con algo que definitivamente no era humano posteriormente pusieron el templo de nuevo bajo la arena

 

-¿no vas a preguntar?- era lo que unas pocas noches después Noshiko le pregunto, y en lo que ella simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras decía

 

-no me importa lo **que** eres pues se bien **quién** eres –  (frase patentada siéntanse libre de utilizarla xD)

 

-y si algún día  quieres decirme lo que pasó te escuchare sin juzgar porque eres mi amiga pero mientras no quieras decirme no voy a insistir – eso fue lo único que dijo Elizabeth y Noshiko no pidió más, ya tenía una amistad incondicional ¿Qué más podía  querer?

 

Pero al llegar a Beacon Hills  todo, **todo** da un giro de 180 grados para Elizabeth, porque ella está completamente segura que acaba de sentir una flecha de Cupido atravesar  su corazón y duele como una perra

 

Ella no quería estar casada ni mucho menos tener hijo (siendo sincera tal vez una hija) sin contar que  el chico era ridículo, probablemente de unos 17 años estaba  vestido con una horrenda bata blanca, totalmente desaliñado, su cabello era un asco estaba en todas direcciones como si acabara de despertarse, su camisa estaba manchada con café y **_dios_**  sus ojos color azul eran adorables, su puto cabello rubio no paraba de captar la atención del sol ¡demonios! Que su piel era como para-PARADA se estaba saliendo del punto….

 

Creo que a este **punto** realmente no había ningún punto, salvo porque no decidía si acercarse sería buena idea , claro que no tuvo que pensar más cuando Noshiko la empujo gritando un “ve por tu futuro esposo” y todo el mundo la oyó menos el chico desconocido con una muy adorable sonrisa

 

Y aun que estuvo caminado detrás del chico durante más o menos dos horas, el nunca se dio de cuenta que estaba siendo seguido, Elizabeth  pensó que tenía que arreglar eso lo más pronto posible. Con el tiempo llegaron a una especie de antiguo  campamento militar (en el que supo después que había sido cerrado porque todos se murieron inexplicablemente hace unos años) aparentemente el chico al que seguía trabajaba hay, lo que le hizo dudar a Elizabeth la edad del chico

 

-¿es tu novia Stilinski?-  alguien dijo desde el fondo de la habitación, haciendo que por fin el chico volteara y me viera

 

Y para la satisfacción de Elizabeth el chico “Stilinski” la miro embobado y avergonzado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo otra voz interrumpió

 

-¿Qué estás loco? Mírala ella está totalmente fuera  del alcance del ratón de biblioteca-hubo carcajadas por todo el lugar acompañado de un “tienes razón”

 

Stilinski quien estaba a su lado miro a al piso con vergüenza y estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación si no fuera porque Elizabeth le sostuvo la mano…

 

Los comentarios  molestaron  a Elizabeth, más de lo que debía después de todo acababa de conocer el  ¿nombre? ¿Apellido? Del chico al que estuvo siguiendo dos horas (eso no se escucha bien ¿cierto?)

 

-tienes razón el no es mi novio- todos se rieron mas fuerte –es mi **prometido** , vamos a casarnos  dentro de 6 meses en verano y vinimos a invitarlos- **_silencio_**

 

Todo el mundo en la habitación tenía la mandíbula casi rozando por el piso pero lamentablemente eso incluía a Stilinski y antes de que alguien pudiera sospechar

 

Elizabeth lo beso, ella pudo sentir el inmenso calor que produjo su cuerpo en solo unos pocos segundos a causa del beso, sintió las mariposas en su estomago (aun que por la forma en que se sentía también podrían ser abejas, abejas asesinas) y sobre todo pudo sentir los fuegos artificiales, era casi como si su alma estuviera  festejando el encuentro de su otra mitad

 

Y con un pequeño susurro dijo – ¿no es cierto mi amor?  -

 

Y con un pequeño susurro se le contesto –debíamos haberles avisado a la familia primero- y Elizabeth supo que amaría a este hombre por la eternidad

 

 

Pero bueno, supongo que ya deben haber imaginado lo que paso después

 

**Author's Note:**

> de hecho alguien me pidió que lo hiciera (pero no recuerdo quien)


End file.
